


Абсолютное доверие

by Levian



Series: Приключения Хот Рода в Кибервселенной [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Cyberverse season two Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levian/pseuds/Levian
Summary: Никому и никогда Хот Род не доверял так, как Дрифту.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod
Series: Приключения Хот Рода в Кибервселенной [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934935
Kudos: 5





	Абсолютное доверие

**Author's Note:**

> написано на дайри-битву "Автоботы против десептиконов 2020" для команды автоботов.  
> не то чтобы это можно назвать предупреждением… но некоторые автоботы в тексте не так просты, как кажется на первый взгляд!  
> большое спасибо Мелиссе [https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/profile] за помощь в отлове ошибок!

Хот Род толком и не помнил, у кого первого мелькнула идея фрагнуться в командирской рубке. У них с Дрифтом всегда так было: один начинал, а другой подхватывал, словно импульс просто перебегал из одного процессора в другой, как у искр-близнецов. 

Да и какая разница, кто придумал, если нравилось обоим. Хотя он слегка тревожился, не сунется ли кто в рубку… 

Словно ощутив его сомнения, Дрифт приподнял голову, не выпуская изо рта коннектор, и ухмыльнулся. Мягкое кольцо топливоприёмника сжалось вокруг навершия, рокочущая вибрация чужого двигателя передалась на ствол — и вот уже Хот Род вцепился в подлокотники кресла и отчаянно поддал бёдрами кверху. Но Дрифт толкнул его обратно и продолжил неспешно водить глоссой по второстепенным датчикам, раз за разом сбрасывая заряд до того, как тот достигнет пика. Хот Род стиснул дентапластины и запрокинул голову, изо всех сил пытаясь не следить, как гипнотически поднимается и опускается голова и покачиваются антенны. 

— Предатель, — пожаловался он. Когда на Дрифта находило, тот готов был изматывать Хот Рода джооры напролёт, пока не начинало казаться, что каждый сервомеханизм в корпусе вот-вот лопнет от напряжения, а по топливопроводам вместо энергона потечёт чистое пламя. Но в этот раз Дрифт сверкнул оптикой и, не успел Хот Род ничего подёлать, дёрнул его на себя, закинул ноги на плечи и заглотил коннектор до основания. Глосса изогнулась и острым концом вонзилась в чувствительный датчик под самым навершием, а из вентиляционных отверстий на протоформу дохнуло жаром. 

— Дри-и-ифт! — успел простонать Хот Род, как вдруг тот отстранился и пальцами перехватил коннектор у основания. Не сильно, но вполне достаточно, чтобы прервать цикл обработки сигналов и запутать сверхчувствительные датчики. — Ты чего! 

Тот глоссой щёлкнул коннектор по кончику, нимало не смутившись плеснувшей на гладкую щёку смазки, поднялся и потянулся всем корпусом.

— Дрифт! — запротестовал Хот Род и шире раздвинул ноги. — А как же я?

— А что — ты? — невинно спросил Дрифт и, развернувшись к нему спиной, облокотился о пульт управления. Щёлкнули крепления интерфейс-панели. — Я что, куда-то ухожу? Весь в твоём распоряжении. 

Хот Род сглотнул. Подрагивающими руками упёрся в подлокотники и поднялся, ни на миг не отводя оптики от напряженных кабелей, выгнувшейся спины и пламенеющих биосветовых линий на бёдрах. А при виде блестящих от смазки створок порта система охлаждения зависла, пискнула и, отмерев, врубила вентиляцию с утроенной силой. 

К Дрифту тянуло как магнитом, да и как могло не тянуть: такой яркий, такой бесстыдный, такой… Хот Род легко со всеми сходился, но прежде ни с кем не разделял подобного искрового, почти родственного понимания, ни к кому не испытывал неутолимого, граничащего с переглюком желания. Неясно даже, какое из этих чувств важнее; они слились в единое целое — которое процессор без колебаний поместил в ячейку «Дрифт» и зашифровал настолько глубинными протоколами, что даже лежа в ожидании подзарядки и лениво сортируя необработанные файлы из оперативной памяти, Хот Род не мог до конца проанализировать сам себя.

Он шагнул ближе, толкнул бёдра Дрифта в стороны и большим пальцем огладил порт, слегка раздвинув пока ещё тесное первое кольцо. То сократилось, выпустив тонкую струйку смазки, и Хот Род размазал её по внешним створкам. 

Дрифт с удовлетворённым вздохом опустился грудью на пульт и положил голову на скрещённые руки.

— Только не дай мне заскучать, Родди. 

— Когда это ты со мной скучал? — возмутился Хот Род и толкнулся внутрь. Дрифт закусил губу и прикрыл оптику. Порой он любил, как сейчас, притворяться, что заряд у него ниже, чем на самом деле, а Хот Род охотно подхватывал эту игру. Вот и теперь он не торопился, позволяя каждому кольцу приспособиться под размер коннектора и полностью расслабиться — и только потом входил глубже. Он тщательно прислушивался к нарастающему шуму чужого двигателя и не столько вталкивал коннектор, сколько ждал, пока порт сам его втянет. А когда, стоило основанию вплотную прижаться к внешним створкам, Дрифт просительно застонал, Хот Род с ходу взял быстрый, почти грубый темп.

— Родди, глюк ты ржавый! — полувскрикнул-полурассмеялся Дрифт и попытался двинуться навстречу. Хот Род поймал его за запястья и прижал к пульту. 

— Будешь выражаться — придёт Рэтчет и вымоет тебе рот с растворителем. 

— Не хочу никакого Рэтчета, хочу тебя, — снова рассмеялся Дрифт и как-то так повёл бёдрами, что у Хот Рода по корпусу пронеслась томная дрожь, дошедшая чуть ли не до самой камеры искры. — Ты же меня потом почистишь, Родди?.. 

— Если хорошо попросишь.

— А я плохо прошу? Меня точно нужно будет почистить, Родди. И отполировать. Везде, Родди. И не один… а-а-ах!.. раз. 

Хот Род уже ощущал знакомое сладкое напряжение и подступающий жар в топливном баке. Ещё пара кликов, ещё чуть глубже, и если Дрифт сожмётся чуть сильнее… 

— Родди! — Дрифт задрожал и напрягся. Хот Род ускорился, чувствуя, как подступает разрядка. Из вентиляции дышало жаром, от смазки было скользко между бёдрами. Дрифт под ним извивался и одобрительно стонал. Ещё немного быстрее, поймать ритм, с каким сокращаются податливые горячие кольца порта, сбросить заряд как можно глубже, не останавливаться, не останавливаться!

Дрифт прогнулся и закричал. Хот Род рухнул на него, то целуя антенны, то шею, то пытаясь поймать губы, и, наконец, перегрузился, отчаянно выплескивая заряженную до предела трансжидкость. На пару кликов процессор отмёл все сторонние задачи, и в оперативной памяти главенствовало раскалённое белое блаженство от полного слияния двух систем. 

Что-то невнятно пробормотав, Дрифт окончательно обмяк и смог только нашарить его руку и благодарно поцеловать пальцы. Хот Род обхватил его расслабившиеся ладони и уткнулся лицом в спину, между расходящихся сегментов брони. На коннектор ещё приходили остаточные сигналы с мелких датчиков, и он не торопился вытаскивать. Только с Дрифтом и только в такие моменты к нему возвращалось давно забытое чувство… словно всплывал из прошлого тот ослепительный блаженный миг, когда пересекаешь финишную черту и замираешь, отдаляются вспышки камер и крики толпы, остаётся лишь всепоглощающая тишина, состояние идеального покоя между гонками. 

Внезапно Дрифт дёрнулся и охнул. На пульте у него под грудью вразнобой загорелись и запищали датчики. 

— Родди, — пожаловался он, — я тут что-то нажал и оно не затыкается. 

— О Тринадцать… — Хот Род приподнялся, но почти сразу рухнул обратно. — Отключай быстрее, пока сюда весь корабль не принесло! 

— Всеискры ради, Родди, шлак ты ленивый, — сказал Дрифт и без особенного раздражения шлёпнул его по бедру. — Откуда мне знать код доступа, если заместитель капитана здесь ты? 

— Не сам капитан же, — отмахнулся Хот Род. — И вообще, ты мой заместитель. Ты тоже за всё тут в ответе. 

— Давай уже побыстрее код, Родди! Ты мне не доверяешь, что ли? 

Хот Род, не утруждая вокалайзер, скинул код по прямому коннекторному подключению (ни с кем больше он не рискнул бы разделить такого абсолютного доверия!) и Дрифт, безуспешно сдерживая хохот, с третьей попытки отключил проклятый пульт, а заодно, похоже, и перезапустил половину корабельных систем. 

— Как хорошо, что Прайм у нас не ты, — попенял он, будто виноват во всём был исключительно Хот Род. — Вот и что бы ты сейчас без меня делал? 

— Даже не знаю, — зевнул Хот Род. — Круто, что ты у меня есть, правда? 

Дрифт ухитрился развернуться к нему и поцеловать в кончик обонятельного датчика. 

— Можешь во всём на меня полагаться, мой капитан.

И Хот Род, успокоенный не столько словами, сколько мерным и знакомым биением искры за украшенной автоботским символом бронёй, нисколько в этом не усомнился.


End file.
